


Notes

by BrainlessZombie



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainlessZombie/pseuds/BrainlessZombie
Summary: Notes for au





	Notes

it takes place in labratory where scientists test on mutants, but one day mutnats break free and they tamper with the main core, 60 secounds until everything blows up

Collect supplies while dodging mutant, If you come into contact with a mutant you run the risk of falling ill as soon as the game starts

Crafting supplies, you can craft but it takes resources to do certain crafting. And sometimes you need to combine two already exsisting supplies to make a new one, also, Tomatoes!! You cannot just get soup from the woods! make it youself with tomatoes that can be found all over the world, 2 tomatoes per can

You only have a 4 man tent! choose who you want to come with you wisley

You have a stat called Immunity, this factors in how likley you are to get sick when exposed to toxic things. For example, with a high immuinity, yu can be attaced by a mutant and not get sick like a low immunity person would  
When you eventually do get to the survival stage, here are the mechanics

Theres different locations that you travel to every few days depending on if you crew is able to go, or wants to go, You can be soft locked in one area if you have a crappy reputation!

There are all sort of different tempatures and weather conditions, only send your crew scavedging when the wheather is nice or risk injury

You need gas masks to roam the world around you! your mask is in pristene shapewhen you first start the game and it is always automatically added to your supplies, no need to collect them. As they degrade you have a higher risk of falling ill. As soon as the mask breaks completely you are without a mask and must craft a new one or you may die deppending on your immunity

Someone needs to carry those supplies!! Select an appropirate team mate to carry the supplies when you travel, be careful, depending on their stregnth and competece, they may injure themselves, others, loose supplies, or gain supplies

You can send a team mate out to scavendge, depending on what location you are at at the time, will give you different supplies and resources (Tomatoes are always everywhere though)  
You may not leave the location while one is scavenging

 

Tent image

https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/501488734559141888/502647921049600048/unknown.png?width=559&height=559


End file.
